


Smiling for the Camera

by ChamomileTease



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Star AU, Sex Toys, camgirl au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamomileTease/pseuds/ChamomileTease
Summary: Marinette moonlights as the porn star Ladybug to blow off steam and help pay for school. When she finds herself with a secret admirer named Chat Noir sending her generous gifts, her roommate and coworker Alya helps catalyze the flirtation between them.





	Smiling for the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this premise as much as I do so far. This is mostly going to be sex scenes barely strung together by a plot, a.k.a. really just an excuse for me to write a bunch of porn. If there's anything you particularly enjoy or would like to see, let me know – I always aim to please. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not at all intended to be an accurate reflection of the porn industry. Please do not take anything herein to be representative of the nature of webcamming or porn production.

Marinette's reflection appeared mirror-like on the screen of her laptop. Sounds of quiet message alert tones and the repetitive din of skin-on-wet-skin filled the room, doing nothing to cover the occasional accidental quiet moan that she couldn't help but let slip out. Not that she was paying attention to the image on her computer – her eyes were on her barely-clothed body, clad only in a small red spotted eye mask and a black tank top pulled up to expose her breasts, as she pleasured it just as she had so many times before. The camera – and so many others across the world from the comfort of their homes – watched her expertly stroke a spot deep inside her entrance, inadvertently spreading creamy liquid onto her legs and sheets as her pace increased.

Her spread legs tensed as her expression screwed up to one of desperation.

“I'm cumming!” she announced, just barely in time. She quickly withdrew her fingers as her pussy began to clamp down on them, using them instead to rub her clit in big circles while the camera caught her every contraction. She moaned through the sweet waves of ecstasy that wracked her whole body, and for just a moment, her audience didn't exist – just her hand, her sex, and the delicious way they interacted. Catching her breath, she remembered what she was doing as she drifted back into consciousness. Her mouth hung open in a shocked expression of pleasure as she looked directly into the eye of the webcam. The screen lit up like a firework with adoring messages and euro signs as she rode out her orgasm.

It took a moment for her to recover, her hand and breathing finally slowing as her body loosened. She smiled as she leaned back into the bed and addressed the camera.

“You guys are wonderful. Thanks again for coming, everyone. And for coming with me,” she followed up with a wink. A few final contributions trickled in, and she blew a kiss. “But I've still got a lot of work to do on this paper before I get to bed. You know where to find me tomorrow – maybe I'll see some of you then.”

With one last pan of the camera up and down her body, she signed off.

“Good night, everyone! Bug out!”

With that, Marinette leaned forward, switching off the webcam. She fell back into the pillow with a sigh, pushing a few sweaty strands of hair out of her face and pulling the small red mask over her brow. Her legs stayed spread open, the lips between them still pink and swollen as a lingering reminder of the fruits of her new venture. She touched gently between them, feeling the slippery warmth that had spread not just on her vulva but down her inner thighs as well. For a moment, she debated just one more round, one quick nightcap with no one watching before switching tabs and starting her homework in earnest, until a ping on the screen caught her attention. She clicked the new message icon on her screen, and her eyes lit up.

Attached to a contribution of €300 was a note from someone by the username _ChatNoir_ :

> You were radiant tonight. Best of luck, and I hope you can use it to treat yourself a bit afterward on my behalf.  
> All my best,   
> -CN

Her heart skipped a beat. That kind of money could buy quite a treat, and seemed massive in comparison to the other tips that she'd made that night. She pondered what she would spend it on. Although she was still fairly new at camming, the income had been fairly steady, enough so to pay her rent while still having enough time to focus on her schoolwork in her second year of college and to cover her essentials. A modest windfall like this could go towards textbooks for next semester, or new seasonal clothes; if she was feeling naughty, maybe a new item or two for her on-camera alter-ego to wear.

She was suddenly aware of her fingers, moments ago innocently feeling her solo aftermath, drifting in increasingly urgent circles across her favorite part of her body. She glanced at the clock, then back down at her mess and the automatic way her fingers were playing in it. 

Perhaps her fashion history report could wait just a few minutes longer.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Alya sleepily walked into the kitchen of their small apartment, greeted by the sounds of Marinette's contented humming and the smell of frying eggs.

“G'morning,” she yawned, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand.

“Morning!” Marinette chirped back to her roommate. “How'd you sleep?”

If Marinette had been looking, she would have seen the dirty look Alya shot her, an expression amplified by the bags under her eyes. “Pretty well, when the show was over and I could actually rest.”

Marinette whirled around. “Oh Alya, I'm so sorry! I thought you were already asleep!”

“S'all good, you know I get it,” she replied, and Marinette knew she meant it. After all, Alya was the one who had introduced her to the business, and had similarly started out camming, sometimes in less than discreet locations. The way she had initially put it, Marinette remembered, was that she got to do one of her favorite things from the comfort of her bed and rake in a ton of cash. “With a performance like that, I'm guessing the tips weren't bad?”

“Yeah, you'll never believe what happened!” Marinette told her about the generous gift she'd gotten the night before, and the kind note attached from a mysterious _ChatNoir_. It was only when she was raving about his standout choice of words – she was _radiant_ , after all – that she remembered her eggs and turned back around to the stovetop.

“Well, excellent work! Just keep it down next time, I've got some fun to have today myself,” she congratulated, motioning to the large dry-erase calendar on the kitchen wall. It was a collage of white squares filled generously with pink script and bubbly red print, outlining the busy schedules of a diligent student and a hardworking porn star.

“I'll give you some eggs as penance,” Marinette offered before giving her a sly look.“At least I didn't need half the paper towels we own to mop up after myself.”

“Hey, that was only the one time!” Alya said defensively. “I usually keep it to a more reasonable amount.”

Marinette gave her a wry look.

“But things did get a bit out of hand on Thursday, I'll admit.”

Marinette's expression did not change, and Alya squirmed.

“Okay, maybe more than a little. From now on, that's a bathroom-only vibe. Sorry girl! It was a gift from one of the producers from the studio, and I've been obsessed ever since.”

“I think you've mentioned it before,” said Marinette, transferring her breakfast from the pan into two equal bowls. “It was that really high-end one, right? With the...?” She awkwardly mimed the shape of it with her hands, much to Alya's delight.

“Yeah, that's the one. I really can't recommend it highly enough. Hey!” Alya's eyes suddenly lit up. “You know, I bet this admirer of yours would be _so_ honored if you got a little something for yourself and used it on cam. Maybe a little something like a certain high-end vibrator.”

Marinette blushed as she passed her roommate her dish. “Is it really that much better, though? Th-than any other one, I mean?”

Alya nodded smugly. “Here I thought the results and the increase in our paper towel budget spoke for themselves. I am going to introduce you to a whole new world, girl.”

She giggled, the color staying in her cheeks.

“I think you already have.”


End file.
